


Just So

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Books, Gen, Owls, Pre-Canon, Sarah's a part of the labyrinth and Jareth knows that somehow, Used Bookstore, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Jareth has the most carefully-laid out plans.





	Just So

A little red book had been placed just so in the used bookstore. In the fantasy section, it was on a shelf right by the window, fourth shelf up from the bottom. She would soon find it, pick it up in wonder, and take it home. She never knew, but it had always been a part of her. She was connected, no way out of it. Soon enough she would find out.

The girl in question was Sarah Williams, aged ten. It was the perfect time for this. Her mother had left for Jeremy, a man she’d met in her acting business. Her father was now married to Irene. She was nothing like Sarah’s mother, and Sarah hated her for it.

Going to the bookstore that day was her father’s idea. It was Sarah’s favorite store in the town, after all, and Irene was eager for a chance at “bonding” with Sarah, as she always put it.

The couple chatted while walking down the sidewalk. Sarah followed along, but her mind was in a different place. Currently, she was staring up at the white owl that was flying overhead again. She was certain she’d seen it before, but her parents never believed her. Owls were, after all, nocturnal.

The bell rang as her father pushed open the door. He let Irene and Sarah in first before he entered.

“Why don’t you find a new fairy tale?” Irene suggested. “I can read it to you when we get home.”

Sarah squinted up at her step-mother for a second or two before turning on her heel and heading back to her favorite section. Her sneakers skidding against the carpet seemed to echo throughout the store. She slowed to a stop and turned into the aisle.

The owl was on the windowsill watching cautiously as he always did. She walked up and pressed her face against the glass. Smiling at the bird, she tried to catch its attention, but it only blinked at her and flew away. Sarah let her hands drop in disappointment.

She turned around and considered the books around her. What to read next, she wondered. She had opened many of these books before, and finding ones that she hadn’t read was becoming more of a problem lately. Perhaps, she considered, she could get one of the huge books with hundreds of smaller stories inside. That would last a while.

In that moment, of course, her eyes fell upon the little red book that had been placed just so. Next to the window and on the fourth shelf up from the bottom.

She pulled it off the shelf and examined it. The ornate decorations on the cover were fascinating, enough to make her look into the story. The Labyrinth, it was called. It was the tale of a beautiful princess and her horrid stepmother, like many of the fairy tales she had been reading lately. This one was different from the others.

“Did you find anything?” her father asked, strolling into the aisle.

Sarah held up the book.

“Ooh, that one looks interesting. Let’s go check out then, huh?”

He led her to the front of the store. The cashier took the book and examined it. The book was not one they had seen before; they figured the should have paid more attention while shelving the products.

After ringing it up, the cashier handed the book back. Sarah held it to her chest and declined the offer for a bag.

Irene suggested they go out for lunch, so the trio left the bookstore together. Sarah wanted nothing more than to read the new book, but she would have to wait.

It would be worth it; she could tell.

The owl had been observing the scene carefully. It was perfect. Everything worked out because it simply had to.

He took flight from the roof. Sarah saw him again and pointed it out, though pointlessly. No one believed her.

Owls were, after all, nocturnal.

**Author's Note:**

> i know her dad's robert i don't know why i didn't say his name


End file.
